


Love and $ugar

by LovleyLover



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovleyLover/pseuds/LovleyLover
Summary: Chris was a successful producer and Felix was a part time worker at a coffee shop. When Chris comes in one day and both fall for each other then what will happen as they get closer. Love or loss?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Changlix, Stray Kids





	Love and $ugar

1 mocha choca delight!   
Felix walked in and took his apron and stared to take orders and making coffee   
Coffee for Cheol!  
That's how it was for awhile when he heard his best friend that works with him and whisper in his ear. "Take the register" Felix looks up and glares at her. "I promise you are going to thank me!" She said with a big smile. "Fine" he said and walked to the register and greeted the customer " Hello welcome to Corner Coffee how May I help you?" . The customer spoke and Felix saw him and was shocked at who he was looking at. The man was wearing all black and had bleached hair plus very tone and built.  
"Yes I will have a Expresó shot coffee" Felix immediately looked back from staring and put the order in "ok would you like that iced or hot"  
The man look at him with confusion " excuse me?"this time speaking english. Felix look at the man who was staring as well " iced or hot" speaking english as well but with his Australian accent making sure it was deep. "Oh iced!"after that he put in the total then asked for a name "okay that will be 5.97 and name?" Felix looked at the man with doe eyes which he smiled at  
"Chris and thank you" he walked away and sat at a table near the coffee making area. Felix turned back and saw his co-workers smirking at him(only 3 which were all girls) "He was totally checking you out" one said "You should get his number!come on!" Felix ignored them and made the coffee "guys you know me and that I'm not looking for a boyfriend" Kae,his best friend stood next to him and and whispered to him. " Well you might not but I think he is because he has been staring at you while biting his lip ever sense he sat down" Felix eyes widened and slowly glanced at the man then immediately turning back and blushing when he saw it was true. He ignored his co-workers and their comments. "Expresó shot for Chris!"  
He stood up and grabs the cup "Thank you umm.." he struggled to find a name tag " oh Felix call me Felix" Chris smiled "thank you Felix" then winked and walked out. Felix turns and sees them looking at him. He gave a glare "Stop" and continued to work   
________________________________ Time skip 5:30  
"Bye guys" Felix walks out and heads home. He opens the door and puts his stuff on the table in the entrance. He walks and sees his roommate cooking. "Hey Felix" the roommate greeted.   
Roommate 1: (English name): Natalia Gonzales (Korean name): Hana Seok — Nationality: Korean/Mexican — Works: Head chef at a restaurant — college graduate — 22 yrs.old  
Roommate 2: (English name): Shay Smith (Korean name): Kae Young — Nationality: Korean/American — Works: barista at Corner Coffee — college student — 19 yrs.old  
________________________________  
Back to the story   
"Hey" he sat down at the bar island and looked at Hana cook. She looked at Felix and knew something was wrong. "What happened?" She asked concerned. Felix sat up straight and stared to talk about Chris from earlier. "and now i wish I got his number or said something"   
She stared at the boy who was on the verge of tears. "Oh Felix it's okay you will be fine when you- I mean if you see him again just try to get some courage it's not like he will punch you or something" Felix lifted his head and grabs her hand "Thanks....or should I say gracias" both start to laugh and talk before the other roommate arrives.  
________________________________   
10:00  
It was time for bed after talking for several hours and Felix was the first in bed hoping the night would go quick. His eyes slowly shut and the next thing he knew he was turning his alarm off . It was 7:30 and he got dressed  
He grabs his keys and heads out to the garage.   
________________________________  
Felix gets to the shop and enters to see some people there already and in the corner he spots the man,Chris. He kept walking when he saw Chris stand up and head his way. Felix was about 3 steps to the rack to hang his bag and get his apron when he felt a tap on his shoulder "yes?"He asked turning around to see him,the one he hoped it was. "Hey Felix,correct?" "Correct!" Both smiled and Chris spoke up "so I was wondering if I could have ummm....." Felix was just waiting for it ,for him to ask for his number, he could practically hear it. "If I could have that coffee from yesterday" Felix was about to flip a table. Lucky he stayed calm said sure and made the coffee. "How come you don't ask the other workers?"he asked wondering why him out of the 2. "Because if I asked her I wouldn't be able to get your number". Felix was putting in the total price and looked at Chris immediately "seriously?"   
"Yes I mean it" he gave his phone to Felix and took his drink. As he walked away Kae and Hana entered "By the way you look cute today"both girls stop and look at Felix then Chris in shock "2 times cuter than yesterday" and with that he walked out. The girls go to the register where Felix was standing blushing majorly. "So what happened?" He looks at them and smiled "I gave him my number"  
________________________________  
11:35 Am  
He clocked out and went home. It was 1hour after arriving when he got a text from Chris.

Chris: you out? Wanna get lunch?  
Felix: sure where?  
Chris: The Spot?  
Felix: okay meet me at 3 ish?  
Chris: I'll pick you up where do you live?  
[He gives his address and says where to park]  
Chris: okay see you☺️  
Felix went to his closet and found an outfit that he thought was nice and good for where they were eating.  
He finished and saw that he texted him that he was down stairs. Felix ran down and saw him standing against the wall on his phone. "Chris!"  
He looks up and checks Felix out. He blushes when he sees that. "L-lets go" Chris smirks and both walk to the garage, while walking Chris puts his arm around Felix's waist completely unfazed   
Chris walks to the expensive car and opens the door for Felix,who was amazed at the car. "Wow it so...Wow" that was all that could come out of his mouth and Chris just laughed at it.  
________________________________  
Finally they arrived and then head to the front desk. "Reservation for Chan" the lady looked at the list and took some menus and gestures for them to follow. They were taken to a part of the restaurant that was more private and romantic, in his opinion. "Okay would you like to start off with any drinks?" Chris looks at Felix and he shyly asked for a wine they served only for special people. "Sorry but that is only for special people so" "Oh i know I'm umm...Felix."  
The lady immediately made an "o" shape and stared to act way more formal "oh ok yes sir any-anything else?" Felix smiled "No that's all thank you and no need to be nervous" the hostess looked at him greatly and she left quickly to get the drink. "Soo lets get to know each other because I want to know why you have power here". Both chuckled and Felix spoke "It's a long story..."


End file.
